


Say You Will

by LostImmortality



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Like super fluff, One Shot, Papyrus is in a band, Reader has no defined gender, Songfic, This was written purely because I’m an emotional sap, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, band au, listen, so now it can be in your brain too, this has been in my brain for far too long, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostImmortality/pseuds/LostImmortality
Summary: You and Papyrus have known each other for a long time. You’ve been dating for a lot of it. Papyrus loves you a whole lot, and decides that he’s going to do something about it.





	Say You Will

“Thanks for coming,” your boyfriend smiled down at you.

You grinned right back and tugged on his hand that was interwoven with yours so that he was closer to your level. You wasted no time in planting a kiss onto his cheek. A light orange tinted his face just enough for you to be able to notice it in the dim light that snuck through from the rest of the concert venue.

“You know I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” you let him go with a small wink. “Never have, and I never will.”

He chuckled, “You’re too good to me, honey.” He pressed his mouth to the top of your head before taking a step back. “Now, go find everyone else before the show starts, hm? Don’t want to keep them waiting.”

You nodded, “Yeah, alright. See you after the show, then!”

His expression changed to what you had come to recognize to be adoration as you gave him a happy wave. He gave you a gentle smile, “Of course.”

With his confirmation, you turned and began making your way out of the backstage area. The security guard gave you a nod as you passed him, which you returned without question.

You found yourself in a large dining area. It was as crowded as you had come to expect from any of the events Papyrus performed at, which meant that you had to weave around quite a few groups of people before you caught a glimpse of someone that you recognized.

Sans was chatting happily with Alphys, who had come to be one of your closest friends as well in the two years that you had known her. You smiled. It really had been over two years since they stumbled into your life. Or, more accurately, you stumbled into theirs. You wouldn’t change a thing, though. They were your family, and you would give the world for any of them.

You heard your name being called over the constant murmur of chatter that was happening around you. You glanced towards the table you had seen Sans and Alphys at. There were multiple faces grinning at you from the table closest to the stage. You trotted up to them with a small smile.

“We’ve been waiting for you for _forever!_ ” Alphys groaned from her seat.

A boisterous chuckle brought your attention to Asgore, who, even after all this time, you still had to take a moment to process how absolutely massive he was every time you saw him.

“I can assure you that we have not been waiting that long,” He gave Sans and Alphys an affectionate side eye, “There two are just very impatient.”

You chuckled and took a seat in between Sans and Chara, who was excitedly bouncing in their chair. “Oh, trust me. I know. I live with one of them, after all.”

“Wha- Hey!” Sans crossed his arms, “I’m not impatient!”

You raised a brow, “Oh really? Remember the last time you did the laundry?” All of clothes had been soggy because he decided that he couldn’t wait for the dryer to finish drying his bandana that he always wore around his neck. In his defence, though, he did have somewhere to be. But the issue was that he had forgotten to start the machine up again after he took it out.

You hummed to yourself, “Maybe impatient isn’t the right word. Excitable might be better.”

He looked at you in thought for a second before grinning, “I’ll take it!”

You chuckled and turned to the kid, “How’s it been going, kiddo?”

They couldn’t seem to keep still as they grinned at you, “We just talked a few days ago! Nothing has really happened since then. Nothing cool, at least.”

You playfully elbowed them, “Yeah, I’m so sure. Being an ambassador must be the most boring job on the planet.”

They rolled their eyes, “It is! Mom won’t let me do any of the fun stuff right now!” They stopped and blinked a few times, “Oh! By the way, Mom said she’s really sorry that she couldn’t make it. She said she really wanted to, but she had a meeting. She told me that she’d make it up to you guys when she can.”

You tilted your head, “Oh. I know she’s very busy… but she doesn’t usually show up anyways. Why was this one important?”

You watched as their eyes went wide as if they had accidentally told you a secret, “Well, she-“

“I think she’s been feeling pretty bad about missing them for a while,” Asgore stepped in, and Chara nodded along with him.

That made sense, you supposed. Those two were acting a little off, though. Now that you were thinking about it, all of them looked a little off.

Sans was grinning at you with stars in his eyes, which wasn’t too unusual in itself, but you had noticed him wipe at his eye sockets every now and again. Could skeletons get allergies? You didn’t think that you had ever seen either him or his brother with that problem, but you weren’t entirely sure.

And then there was Undyne and Alphys. The former of which kept giving you this smug look that you didn’t quite understand. The later, on the other hand, kept glancing at you with this giddy expression, before looking down at her phone and typing something into it in a flurry.

Or, maybe you were just reading into things too much. You knew your friends well enough to know that sometimes they were just odd. They could be unpredictable, but you didn’t mind. You had come to enjoy the adventure that your life had become because of them.

You were about to say something else when the lights dimmed even more, and the chatter in the crowd quieted. Your words died on your lips as your attention moved to the stage. Papyrus sat front and center. A stool and microphone had been set up for him by whoever worked here, and his guitar was balanced on his lap.

You grinned and gave a cheer as he introduced his band to the crowd. Your grin only widened as they began playing.

You listened with rapt attention, despite having heard all of the songs more times than you could count between all of the concerts and practices. You didn’t care, though. You absolutely adored each and every song he played. You always had, from the first song you had ever heard him do, to the slow acoustic song him and his band were playing.

You enjoyed when he had shows at places like this. When he had gigs at concert halls, they always played much more fun, fast paced songs, which you also loved. But in the more relaxed at most here of a restaurant-type venue, they did what he and the band called a ‘slow jams’ session.

Really, anything was fine with you, though. You could listen to him all day. You were fortunate enough that you _could_ do that.

Even when the two of you were just friends he hadn’t minded playing you a song now and again. When you two had become a couple, though, he began doing it all the time. You think that there’s a good chance that it was because you always got flustered when he sang you some cheesy love song. You found yourself chuckling at the thought.

You found yourself humming along to most of the songs under your breath as they got through most of the set. It wasn’t until the very end that something different happened.

Usually, the band would play their list of songs, wish everyone a good night, and then leave the stage. Apparently that had not been the plan for tonight.

You watched in curiosity as the lights on the stage faded to the center, and the band left the stage. Well, most of the band anyways. Papyrus still sat on his stool and waited for a few seconds while the other band members did their thing.

Now, you knew Papyrus very well. To most, he must have looked completely at ease with what was happening. You knew better. The dim lights in his eyes that you wouldn’t see if you weren’t specifically looking kept fading in and out, and he kept fiddling with the edge of his sleeve. He was nervous about something.

That, in turn, made you feel slightly off. Papyrus wasn’t one to get nervous easily, especially if it had something to do with his music. Your confusion and worry clashed together in an unfortunate cocktail of emotions.

You nudged Sans to get his attention. When he looked over at you, you gave him a questioning look. Did he know anything about what was happening? His only answer was a large grin, with the same starry eyed look. He looked away before you could really get any help from him.

“Heya,” Papyrus’s casual greeting brought your attention back to the stage. “I know we don’t usually do things like this, but tonight is going to be an acception.” He took a breath before a soft smile fell on his face. “This song is for someone really important to me. Not only my best friend, but the love of my life.”

His gaze fell on you, who had become a blushing mess at his proclamation to the crowd. You were absolutely positive that you had a dopey grin on your face. You didn’t mind thee cheers and whistles that came from the crowd.

“Hope you like it, Honey.” His attention moved from you to his guitar, though you knew that he didn’t need to look down at it when he played. The soft strumming of a single guitar filled the building.

 _“Forever can never be long enough for me_  
_To feel like I've had long enough with you_  
_Forget the world now we won't let them see_  
_But there's one thing left to do”_

He stood up from his eat and continued looking over towards you. You could feel the sincerity in his words, and all you could do was grin like an idiot as he continued.

 _“Now that the weight has lifted_  
_Love has surely shifted my way”_

You could see a bit of uncertainty in his expression as he continued.

 _“Marry me_ _  
_ _Today and every day”_

You hadn’t even realized that you’d been gently swaying along with the song until you froze. You must have looked very similar to a deer caught in headlights. Was he… was this really…?

 _“Marry me_  
_If I ever get the nerve to say_  
_Hello in this cafe_  
_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm_  
_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm”_

He gave you an anxious smile. Was that a confirmation? You reflexively brought your hands up to cover your mouth in shock. You felt Sans nudge you, and you looked over to see him giving you the same starry eyed grin, but this time, he wasn’t trying to hide the tears that had gathered at the bottoms of his eye sockets. You found yourself grabbing a fistful of the sleeves of his shirt and glancing between him and his brother. When Sans nodded, you let out a watery chuckle and fought back tears yourself.

 _“Together can never be close enough for me_  
_To feel like I am close enough to you_  
_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_  
_And you're beautiful”_

You were trying so hard not to openly start sobbing… or screeching. Or both. You grinned up at Papyrus through your tears as he made his way to the edge of the stage, leaving his guitar. You noticed that someone else had stepped up to the side of the stage, just barely in view, and almost seamlessly began playing where Papyrus left off.

 _“Now that the wait is over_  
_And love and has finally shown her my way”_

You felt someone tug at you, and though you don’t recall standing or walking over to the edge of the stage, you had found yourself right in front of Papyrus. He reached out a hand in an unspoken invitation as he sang.

 _“Marry me_  
_Today and every day_  
_Marry me_  
_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_  
_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm_  
_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm”_

You happily took it, and he easily pulled you onto the stage with him. Now that you were close enough, you could see a wave of emotions flash across his face. Anxiety was quickly followed by hope when he saw your smile, which turned into adoration and awe when you let out another chuckle that may have been closer to a sob.

 _“Promise me_  
_You'll always be_  
_Happy by my side_  
_I promise to_  
_Sing to you_  
_When all the music dies”_

The rest of the world melted away as he continued. You couldn’t say that you had ever felt as happy as you did in that moment. It was only enhanced by the way he was looking at you.

 _“And marry me_  
_Today and everyday_  
_Marry me_  
_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_  
_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm_  
_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm_  
_Marry me_ _  
_ Mm-hmm”

When he stopped, you didn’t hesitate to tackle him into a hug. You buried your face into his chest, letting yourself sob into his shirt. You mumbled something incomprehensible, even to yourself, and hugged him tighter. You could feel him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around you in return. You were too caught up to hear the crowd.

“You didn’t even give me time to give you the ring, Honey,” he joked. “Didn’t even get to drop onto one knee or anything.”

You mumbled out an apology, but you both knew that you didn’t mean it. Neither of you cared though.

You felt another pair of arms wrap around you, and the pair of you were lifted into a spin. You peeked out from the shirt to see that it was Sans. You began laughing once more, only briefly wondering how long he had been in on the secret. You were willing to bet that they all were. Sans stepped back and began ushering the two of you off of the stage when he decided that you weren’t going you do it yourselves.

You glanced up at Papyrus, though you still had your face mostly hidden in his shirt. He was practically beaming at you.

“Of course I will,” you mumbled.

He dropped his head so that his forehead was against yours, “I love you.”

You didn’t get a chance to respond before he brought you into a kiss. You returned it happily, knowing that the giddy feeling you had in the pit of your stomach wouldn’t be going away for a long time.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, because my other fics are both long and slow-burn... well, here’s a one shot. Sometimes, I just want the instant gratification of a shot fluff thing, Y’ know? And this one’s been in my head for a long time. So... uh. Here you go. Hope you guys like it!!
> 
> The song is “Marry Me” by Train.


End file.
